


Distant Stations

by AetherAria



Series: Fate Picks Its Favorites [3]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Gen, MIXED WITH the canon characer what the fuck, Multiverse Shenanigans, i don't know how to tag this and at this point i'm too afraid to ask, you ever yeet the canon version of a character into your au strictly for the angst? no?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: As far as the infamous supervillain Megamind is aware, the Multiverse Mirror Machine didn't seem to do much of anything. Disappointing, but he still has a plot to spring at the Scott's annual charity ball, and he can't let disappointment slow his plots down. Lady Diana Scott, on the other hand, is simply expecting her sons.
Relationships: Megamind & Lady Scott, Megamind & Metro Man
Series: Fate Picks Its Favorites [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942138
Comments: 40
Kudos: 109





	Distant Stations

**Author's Note:**

> 1) this fic is an au OF the Mama Scott au and i'm SORRY 2) it occurs so fucking far down the line in the universe that like, technically i guess it's spoilers? so. SPOILERS. the boys are fully adults at this point 3) I'm just personally antagonizing Canon!Megamind with a family that loves him, really, this is just CRUEL 4) i don't have a fucking off ramp for this oh god oh no 5) I Am Sorry 6) title from the Mountain Goats song of the same name, mostly because it just sounded good.

“What on earth are you wearing?” says a voice behind him, and Megamind whirls, hand going to the de-gun for a moment before he recognizes the voice. Wayne’s mother is behind him in the doorway of the office above city hall, her refined plum-colored dress giving off a halo of purple from the brighter lighting behind her. She flips the light switch and Megamind freezes like a cat, but in the light he sees that she’s only wearing a mild expression of amusement and vague worry. She crosses the room towards him, and he’s too surprised to do anything, really, as she does so.

Lady Scott reaches out with a casual hand for Megamind’s shoulder and at that point he finally moves. He leaps back and collides with the desk behind him hard enough to knock nearly everything over. She hisses half a syllable and then swallows it, and then says with a raised eyebrow, “Megamind?”

“What are you doing?” he snarls, his brain screaming danger. He won’t reach for the de-gun now that he knows it’s her, not even on de-hydrate setting, because this is Wayne’s _mother_ for fucks’ sake and he wouldn’t hurt her any more than he would hurt Roxanne, but _why would she reach for him_ -

“Megamind?” she says again, and her face has gone still but Megamind is sure that he saw something- _raw_ , for a moment, something like pain, quickly hidden. “Are you coming back to the party?”

“Coming- back to-” he clamps his jaw shut to keep the rest of her words from echoing back out of his mouth.

“Everyone was worried that you had run off to experiment again instead of socializing.” She’s saying all of this casually, but he can tell that she’s watching him with care, with worry, and that freaks him out more than the nonsense of her words. Apparently his panic is noticeable because next she says, “Are you feeling well? You don’t have to feel obligated to go back if you’re ill.”

He can’t figure out which part of that to focus on, but his voice runs away without him and what it pick up on is, “Why would _anyone_ be worried about _me_?” It’s a murmur, and Lady Scott’s eyes soften.

“Of course they’re worried, Syx,” and she doesn’t get farther than that because Megamind flinches so violently that the desk he’s been leaning against skids a loud inch across the hardwood. “I’m sorry,” she says quickly. “I know you prefer I don’t call you that anymore. I’m sorry. Megamind.”

“ _How_ do you know that word?”

Now it’s Lady Scott’s turn to flinch, that wounded look showing through again before she paves it over with that cool marble stillness. “Really, are you feeling well, Megamind?”

“No- not in the- did Wayne put you up to this, ma’am?” She reacts again at the word ma’am and he doesn’t know what to do with that. “Because if he told you this would be funny I’m sorry to tell you that it is in _fact_ incredibly cruel and not comedic in the least, so-”

“Wayne? What does this have to do with your brother?” Megamind’s veins all turn to ice at once, and Lady Scott’s expression hardens, the look on her face as if her theory has been confirmed. “You aren’t my- my Megamind. Who are you?”

 _You aren'_ _t my- my Megamind_ , and _your brother_ and she knows the word _Syx_ and Megamind is a fucking genius, but the obvious solution of what this woman thinks they are to each other won’t slot into his mind properly. He can’t think it. He doesn’t _want_ to, it- it hurts to consider and she’s still giving him that wary, vaguely furious look and he moves away from the desk and takes a few large steps back until the entire room is between them.

“Lady Scott,” he says, proud of how steady his voice stays, “I don’t know who you think I am, but-”

“Wayne-” she calls suddenly, and Wayne is in the room before Megamind can even begin to feel like an idiot. Stupid- stupid to let her manipulate him with- she must know by now that his pod almost landed in her home, must have known that he’d thought about this, thought about what could have happened if-

But Wayne isn’t in costume. Isn’t pulling him into the air by the collar of his suit, is merely standing (no, floating a bare inch above the carpet, the showoff) now beside his mother and looking at her with a slowly fading smile.

“What’s up?” He asks, eyes flicking towards Megamind but not seeming concerned to see him there. Lady Scott places a hand on Wayne’s arm, as if steadying herself against his solidity. “Mom,” he says after a moment, “something wrong?”

Lady Scott takes a breath, then looks up and meets Megamind’s eyes, fierce and scared and furious. “That is not your brother,” she says, looking at Megamind and speaking to Wayne. “That is _not_ my son.”


End file.
